Faire son deuil
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Quand Sirius se bat avec les remords de son passé et que c'est lui qui finit par gagner. Il peut enfin faire le deuil de son meilleur ami.


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien!_

 _Voici un nouvel OS qui nous entraîne dans les méandres des regrets... Comment Sirius aurait-il vécu la fin de la guerre avec ce qu'il penses avoir sur la conscience?_

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Comme d'hab Luma-Az qui s'arrache les cheveux pour vous ;). Merci à toi!_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Après la guerre, Sirius, qui n'est pas mort, a été réhabilité. Il a retrouvé ses droits légaux de tuteur vis à vis d'Harry et ils vivent ensemble. Ils ont vendus le square Grimaurd et habitent une petite maison à la sortie de Londres.

Remus a retrouvé Poudlard. Mc Gonagall en a repris la direction suite à la mort de Dumbledore et lui a rendu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il vit dans ses appartements à l'école de sorcellerie, mais pour les vacances et les week-ends où il n'est pas d'astreinte il se fait un plaisir de rejoindre le parrain et le filleul dans leur nid douillet. Il y possède d'ailleurs un bureau et sa propre chambre.

Pourtant ce n'est pas simple… Avec l'aide d'Harry, il tente de rendre le sourire à Sirius, mais, il a beau faire tout ce qu'il peut celui-ci n'arrive pas à être pleinement heureux. Il a pourtant une vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue : Son passage à Azkaban est loin derrière lui, la guerre est terminée, il forme une sorte couple avec Remus même s'il ne lui a jamais avoué clairement ses sentiments ne s'en sentant pas digne, et avec Harry, il forme une famille.

Mais malgré tout cela, Sirius n'assume pas sa nouvelle vie, il passe son temps à ruminer le passé, la mort de James et Lily le hante, il se sent coupable, tellement coupable…

Un soir, alors que Remus est dans le salon en train de corriger des copies, il entend les pas de quelqu'un qui rentre dans la pièce et qui s'assoit sur le canapé.

\- Sirius?

Il le sent hésitant et triste.

\- Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas... Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Non… je… je faisais du rangement et je suis tombé sur un album photo… Harry m'a dit qu'on le lui avait offert quand il était en première année. Il y avait des images de nous… à Poudlard et du coup je…

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de penser à eux, c'est ça ?

\- Remus je... Je voudrais aller les voir... James et Lily…

\- Oui pas de problème. Répondit Remus interloqué. Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Sirius baisse la tête, honteux.

\- Je ne... Je ne sais pas où ils sont... Je... (1)

\- Oh oui euh... Je n'ai eu le courage d'y retourner qu'une seule fois mais... Je devrais pouvoir les retrouver je suppose.

\- Je vous emmènerai, lance alors une voix derrière eux.

\- Harry ?

Sirius détourne la tête pour éviter que son filleul ne voie les larmes qui lui étaient monté aux yeux à son aveu. Il avait tellement honte, si ses années de prison l'avait endurci face aux tortures, celle-ci était trop forte, celle de trop, celle que les détraqueurs faisaient ressortir sans cesse… Il venait de craquer.

Mais le jeune homme et le loup-garou échange un regard surpris puis Harry s'approche de lui.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu craquer, jamais une telle tristesse et une telle douleur n'avait émané de l'animagus depuis qu'il le connaissait.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Siri. Personne ne t'en veut de ne pas savoir.

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Moi je m'en veux ! C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts ! C'est moi qui leur ai donné l'idée de... c'est moi qui les ai persuadé de changer de gardien du secret !

\- Pour les protéger ! Tu n'as jamais voulu leur faire de mal... De toute façon, tu leur diras toi-même, je t'emmènerai à Godric's Hollow demain !

\- Godric's Hollow? C'est là qu'ils sont? La voix de Sirius n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Oui, dans le vieux cimetière, tu sais? Celui près de l'église.

\- Je vois...

\- Ensuite j'aimerai aller aux ruines de la maison.

\- Elles existent toujours?

\- Oui elles sont restées en l'état depuis... ce soir-là. Il y a même une pierre que tout le monde a signée. Une sorte de monument.

\- Un monument, hoqueta Sirius, signé...

\- Tu le feras Siri, tu le signeras aussi demain.

\- Merci Harry. Souffle l'animagus.

\- De rien, murmure celui-ci en prenant une main de son parrain dans la sienne, vous êtes mes parents maintenant. C'est ça aussi les maraudeurs non?

\- Oui c'était ça... murmure Sirius.

Puis Harry se dégage légèrement et se retourne vers Remus en lui tendant la main.

\- C'est notre meute hein ?

Le loup-garou s'approche et se joint à leur étreinte.

\- Je vous aime les gars... fait le jeune homme à voix basse.

Le lendemain dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, Sirius se recueille sur la tombe de ses amis. Il pleure.

\- Tu me manque Cornedrue... Vous me manquez tellement tous les deux... Je te demande pardon... Je m'en veux... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Je...

\- Non Sirius... Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

La voix résonna comme sortie d'un poste de radio ou d'un patronus.

\- James? Sirius tournait la tête dans tous les sens cherchant à apercevoir la silhouette de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est moi mon vieux... T'as une mine de déterré, tu sais ? Tu ferais peur à Peeves !

\- Ho c'est bon.

Il soupira

\- James, je…

\- Non ! arrête Patmol ! Ce n'est pas toi qui à lancer l'avada.

\- Je serais mort pour toi !

\- Je sais... Écoute Patmol, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Si, au contraire ! J'aurais dû être ton gardien, j'aurais dû prendre Harry avec moi et oublier Peter... Je... J'ai failli... Tu m'as fait confiance mais j'ai failli... Même après votre mort je vous aies abandonné !

\- Patmol ! s'écria la voix de James. C'est du passé tout ça maintenant. Avance! Garde les bons souvenirs et avance!

\- James je...

\- Non Sirius... Eux ils sont là et ils ont besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'eux.

\- Je... Je...

\- Prenez soin les uns des autres, vous êtes la famille, la meute.

\- C'est aussi ce que dit Harry...

\- Il est intelligent ce gamin... Ha bah oui, normal c'est le mien!

Sirius sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Aller... Vas-y, ils t'attendent...

\- Garde nous une place pour...

\- Le plus tard possible... Tu me manques aussi Patmol, vous nous manquez tous mais ni Lily ni moi ne voulons vous voir mourir.

Sirius élargit son sourire et se retourne. Remus a une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et tous les deux l'attendent en silence.

\- Patmol?

\- Lily?

\- Dis-lui…

Sirius ne répond pas.

\- Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle!

\- Promis...

\- Soyez heureux tous les trois.

\- Merci... Merci pour tout... à vous deux… murmure Sirius.

Puis il rejoint son filleul et son ami. Ils se dirigent vers les ruines de la maison des Potter. Harry conjure une couronne de fleurs alors que Sirius signe le monument.

Il se sent tellement soulagé à cet instant, tellement mieux. Il se sent enfin légitime dans cette vie.

Lorsqu'ils reprennent le chemin de Londres, l'animagus glisse sa main dans celle du loup-garou et murmure.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi Sirius je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé... répondit Remus. Lui aussi était heureux de voir son homme enfin vivre.

Harry lui sourit devant la scène qui se joue. Sa famille vient de se reconstituer sous ses yeux...

Fin

* * *

1: Sirius a été emprisonné tout de suite, il n'a donc pu assister à l'enterrement de James et Lily. Personne n'a du prendre la peine de lui dire ou ils étaient enterré.

 _Voilà..._

 _J'espère que ce petit voyage dans la tête de notre chien fou vous aura plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ou dites moi juste que vous êtes passé lire, j'apprécierais aussi. :)_

 _Rien de tel pour un auteur de savoir ce que son texte vous a inspiré... Et si vous souhaitez malgré tout rester anonyme... et ben... merci être passé! :)_

 _Voilà, le bouton en dessous est tout à vous!_


End file.
